Jaded Retribution
by RaichuTec
Summary: Albert has his reasons for continuing the journey, and they aren't what he lets everyone believe they are. (Shonen-ai warning.)


Disclaimer: Legend of Dragoon characters and terms are property of their respective owners.

**Jaded Retribution**

by

Raichutec

The ruins of Seles left heavy hearts still weighted. Shacks and cornerstones stood smoldering, fires burnt out long ago yet the scent of smoke and the tang of fear still clung heavily to the air, filling their lungs with the stale aroma of death. Palpable as the thought of Lavitz' death. Too recent were the events, and the survivors of Hellena too numb yet to put it into perspective, especially the King of Serdio. Albert trailed perpetually behind the others, feet dragging along the dirt path into the little village's remains. To see the destruction deepened the spiritual wound within. The theft of the Moon Gem left a hollow he could not explain, and Lavitz' sacrifice made it seem that much more empty. Sheer tenacity kept him putting one foot in front of the other, alongside Dart's occasional pauses to make sure he was all right. Years of Court taught him how to hide his inner weariness. To smile and nod and continue plodding forward while his mind lay still, lost and numb in the silence.

Lavitz was dead. This wasn't a dream.

The threat had always been there, Albert hadn't really thought about it or given it much credence. Lavitz was First Knight, and with the war between Sandora and Basil always at least a threat if not an outright reality, he could have fallen during any of the skirmishes. But, he'd always come home again to kneel before he liege and report casualties or victories. Always returned to Albert's heart to reassure that he still lived and would go no further than his bed for at least that night.

He would never hear that voice again, or feel his touch and warmth. Death had finally stolen away the last person in Albert's life who had always been there. Lavitz filled the void after his parents' deaths. Became the big brother, taught him how to use the javelin and remained at his side during the rocky first years of his rule, crowned at the tender age of fourteen to handle a kingdom in peril, warring against his own uncle. That the pair eventually became lovers hardly seemed worthy of note, far more important was Lavitz presence at his side. The strength of his convictions, the trust, the loyalty, the confidence he had in Albert to be a good King for the people of Serdio. What would he do now? It was as if his legs had been cut out from under him, leaving him unable to keep afloat in a sea of doubt.

"Albert?" Shana's voice cut into his thoughts and he lifted his head a little too quickly, stars swirling in colorful patterns before his eyes. A hand reached out to grip his shoulder and help keep him steady. When his vision cleared, he realized it was Rose's hand there, her dark gaze discerning but unsolicitous as she observed him. When he seemed able to stand on his own, she backed off, hand quietly rustling the fabric of his cape. He peered at the other faces and realized everyone had stopped to stare at him, concern filling the majority of their expressions.

"I'm fine, please don't stop for me..." he trailed off, but the smile he forced to his lips was unconvincing. Shana shrugged and looked away, but no one else was quite so easily fooled by the King's pretense. Dart's fists clenched and Albert understood his frustration. He heard Lavitz' last words, giving Dart responsibility now for his liege's safety. Albert already tried releasing the youth from that promise, but Dart heatedly refused. Lavitz made him swear to take care of Albert, his dying words. Dart would make good on that promise, no matter what the king said about it.

"We're almost there... Seles has a cellar we can hide in for now till we figure out what to do next," Dart assured him, hoping that was enough for now. Albert smiled blandly and nodded, as he'd been doing ever since they broke away from the prison.

It was not until much later that Dart eventually sought Albert out. The cellar had revealed some interesting insights, and eventually a game plan for everyone. Now with night falling and the others drifting off to find somewhere to fall into an exhausted sleep, Albert found that rest wasn't going to come to him easily. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Lavitz again, sailing through the air in all his Dragoon splendor, only to be cut down by the merciless Dragon Buster sword in Lloyd's quick hands. The image had burned itself into the king's memory. So bright was it that he knew years would pass and he would still remember it down to the last detail.

"Majesty, you don't have to go with us on this. In fact, I really think it would be better if we found a safehouse for you until this war is ended," Dart stated bluntly as he sank down beside Albert on the cold cellar floor. Albert pulled the green cloak back, propping himself on one elbow while he glared through the darkness toward the blonde.

"I will do no such thing, Dart. Right now I'm the king of nothing, my uncle occupies Bale. The Moon Gem is stolen from me, and for generations the Crown Heirs used them as proof of their heritage. Don't you understand that I cannot sit and hide and wait for all of this to just work itself out?" The two stared at one another in the darkness, tempestuous wills struggling silently against one another. "And while I'm at it, stop calling me Majesty. I'm Albert."

Dart leaned back against a wall and folded his arms over his chest, the metal of his armor creaking softly in the silence that surrounded them. Albert's gaze briefly darted over the others in the room. Shana had found a spot atop a crate to curl up and sleep. Dart had found a blanket somewhere to cover her with and keep her warm and her dreams kept her occupied, a fist clenching and unclenching occasionally. Hashel had drifted off to a corner, his head bowed as if he slept but Albert wondered about that. The old man had time and again proven to be resourceful and as much a rogue as he proclaimed. Rose was gone entirely, leaving the cellar with the excuse that she wished to be outdoors, not cooped up down here. She would rejoin them in the morning. It left their discussion semi-private, at least.

"All right, Albert... but if you're going with us, I can't guarantee your safety. Don't you think Serdio deserves a living King?" Dart attempted to counter the argument by tugging at responsibilities.

Albert frowned and tossed his head to chase cinnamon hued locks from his eyes, reaching up with a gloved hand to swipe fingers through them and draw them aside while he considered how to tactfully tell Dart to shove his responsibilities up his arse. "I'm not asking you to look out for me, Dart. I can take care of myself, but I suppose that's something you'll have to see for yourself. Besides..." he reached into his tunic to withdraw the glowing green orb of the Jade Dragoon Spirit. It radiated green light softly, as if aware that others nearby slept and did not want to be so bright as to wake them. "... I do have a responsibility to this. I'm a Dragoon, Dart. Rose said we could deny it, but do I have the right? Lavitz entrusted this to me... I have to see his mission through. Else I could never sit on the throne of Basil, or Serdio united, with a clean conscience."

Dart stared at the king for a long silent moment before getting to his feet, boots scraping against the gritty flooring. "I guess I can't counter that, can I." It wasn't really a question. "Sleep well, Maj-- Albert. Tomorrow we get back to the journey." And with that he left the cellar entirely, perhaps going out for night air or even to find Rose. Albert tucked the green orb back into his tunic, nestled there safely where he knew it wouldn't fall or be lost. It's warmth comforted him, as if a little piece of Lavitz remained with it to guide him now in the First Knight's absence. He had to chuckle quietly at himself, for his deception. Inwardly, he knew why he wanted to continue this journey and the desire to unite Serdio and carry forth the Dragoon responsibility were quite secondary. But how could he tell Dart the truth without revealing his heart?

"I will avenge you, Lavitz... somehow, some day, I will spill blood for blood," he whispered quietly to the still cellar air before curling up in his cloak again to fall into a restless slumber.


End file.
